Cheaper by the dozen: The Adams family
by HomerIsD'OH
Summary: My CBTD story. Except from the fact that there is 15 kids instead of 12, and they are English, not American! The British Invasion! ...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: here is a story i wrote ages ago and decided to put on the website. I know a lot of people have done their own version...but what you gonna do? like it i write the next chapter.**

Chapter one: Meet the Adams'

Rhianna (18): Rhianna is the eldest sister of the family. She has long wavy blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. She goes to six form college at oak hill school, at school she is known as pretty and popular, and usually gets what ever she wants. She doesn't get along with her younger sister Kara at ALL! .And apart from that the rest of the family get a long with her.

Benjamin (16):Ben hates being called Benjamin so if anyone says it they'd better watch out. Ben is in the last year of high school, he is farley popular but sometimes gets into fights. He is very sporty and plays for the football and basketball team. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes and a lot of girls are attracted to him.

Kara and Logan (15):Kara and Logan are fraternal twins, and they look nothing like each other. Kara has long red hair and blue eyes and looks like a twin of Lindsay Lohan. Logan has longish brown hair, with brown eyes. Logan doesn't go anywhere without his electric guitar and loves nothing more than hanging out with his mates and practicing with his band in the basement, driving everyone mad!. Kara loves singing and acting. She is a lead singer in the school symphony and wants to become an actress when she is older. She likes everyone in the family but occasionally argues with Rhianna.

Grace (13):Grace has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She is a talented member of the family. She is a brilliant dancer and her favourite kind of dance is street. She is kind of girly and looks up to her sisters Rhianna and Kara. She gets a long best with her younger sister Kayla and loves horse riding.

Tyler (13): Tyler also thirteen? And no him and Grace are not twins. They are nine months apart and that makes them the same age. Tyler has long blonde hair and brown eyes, most people think him and Grace are twins. he is mad about skateboarding and you will always find him at the local skate park or surfing at the beach down the road he is always trying to hang out with Ben and Logan but they never let him.

Kayla and Alex (11):Kayla and Alex are a splitting image of each other they both have brown hair and blue eyes, but even though they look alike their interests couldn't be more different Kayla is VERY sporty, she is in the football ,rounders ,netball and captain of the hockey team. Alex is mad about animals and loves climbing up trees and exploring, and loves spending hundreds of pounds in the local arcade.

Isabelle (9): Isabelle, iz or izzy has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she attends primary school and loves playing the violin, dancing and playing lacrosse she likes playing with her younger sisters and is known as the quite one.

Reece (8): Reece is a crazy kid ,him and his younger brothers get up to mad stuff and often he is told of a lot at home and by teachers. He has brown hair and brown eyes and always been told he is so cuuuuuuteee!

Blake (7): Blake is a lot like his brother Reece but not as wild, he loves go- karting and building soap box racers. he is a under ten champion and always winning races from running to swimming. He has blonde hair and brown eyes and has currently bribed Tyler into teaching him how to surf.

Imogen and Abbie (6): Imogen and Abbie are another pair of fraternal twins you will never ever see them apart ,they love swimming and playing with Isabelle. Imogen has long brown hair and brown eyes while Abbie has long red hair like Kara. They don't get along with Reece because he is mean to them and are very bright and continually correcting the teacher.

Jake and Tony (4): Jake and Tony are the only pair of identical twins. They are so identical that even their parents find it difficult, using this advantage they trick teachers and neighbours they get on best with Blake, helping him with his soap box cars etc…They have brown spiky hair and blue eyes.


	2. The wake up call

Chapter 2

" Those lazy kids aren't up yet?!" Brendan said to his wife Lily while frantically running up the stairs. As he reached the top… "Ouch!" he looked down at the floor and picked up the roller-skate , "Kids!…they ever heard of accidents!"

Brendan got to his feet clutching his back in pain and began walking to the end of the corridor past the jungle of clutter, limping in every step. He reached for the handle of Logan's room. The door was covered in 'keep out!' signs with scull and cross bones. "Logan"… "Logan"…after waiting a number of minutes, Brendan grew very impatient, his face looked like he was going to explode. "Logan!"

His face full of fury, Brendan walked over to a snoring Logan.He stepped on tons of rubbish all over the floor of the monster's hovel. "Logan!" "that's it!" quick as a flash he picked up his air horn, and pressed the button right next to Logan's face.

The high pitched sound of the horn made Logan jump out of his skin. "Wh..wh..wh…what you doing!" Logan yelled still shocked from the air horn.

"Its Sunday!" he looked over at his alarm clock "and its 6 am!…your insane!"

" come on…get up"

Logan just rolled over and closed his eyes again. "ok have it your way." with a crash Brendan picked up the mattress and threw with great force an annoyed Logan.

"you forget son, I'm an ex CIA agent."

"do CIA agents go round chucking people out of their beds?"

" come downstairs in fifteen minutes." Logan got off the floor and jumped to his feet. "wait, were you going?" Brendan walked out of the door. "you forget, I've got fourteen other kids to chuck out of their beds!"


	3. the wake up call 2

Lily was busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen, when Brendan came running in like a lunatic.

"what you looking for?"

Brendan was desperately fumbling through all the kitchen cupboards, causing a waterfall of junk. "I need a pan and a wooden spoon."

"what on earth for?" " because my air horn broke… obviously!"

"oh yeah, how did I not get that" Lily began putting bread in all five toasters.

"prepare for fireworks!" Brendan began running back up stairs. And began hitting the pan repeatedly. "Wake up!, Wake up!.. Daylights burning!"

"what's going on?!" replied a confused audience "ah! Jake, Tony, Blake get yourself downstairs we have important news for you all!" .Brendan then walked round the corridor to the girls rooms . "Kayla, Grace, Kara and Rhianna time to get up!"

"go away!" shouted Kara. "God!, kids nowadays!…if your not downstairs in 10 minutes your all grounded!" There was a sudden rush of people for the door.

"Grace get out of the way!"… "owww!!!"… "move it Kara!".

meanwhile downstairs

"Imogen, Abbie what you doing sleeping downstairs?" "we were watching reruns of university challenge" replied Abbie. " yeah, we were researching for the academic decathlon.". "precisely we need the extra hours."

"you know girls some times I wonder where you come from" suddenly there was a sound from the kitchen… " Breakfasts ready!"


End file.
